


on love: a definition

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Utter sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: For all that Viktor is the more outwardly affectionate one between the two of them, it is not him who first says “I love you” to the other.





	

For all that Viktor is the more outwardly affectionate one between the two of them, it is not him who first says “I love you” to the other.

If one were to include confessions of the body- those affectionate gestures and his unwavering support-  as “I love you’s”, then perhaps Viktor is the first of them to say anything. But the words never fall from his lips the way they do that first time: when the full moon is high, the stars are bright, and moonlight trickles through Viktor’s translucent curtains while Yuuri looks down at him like he’s the most beautiful thing on Earth.

“I love you,” he says, a flush of pink on his cheeks and the tips of his ears as he gently runs cool fingers through Viktor’s silver locks. “I never said it before, but. I thought you should know.”

Viktor can only gawp at him, sleepy eyes growing wide in shock as he stares up at Yuuri from his place on the bed, with his arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist. “Yuuri,” he says, choked up and surprised, “I-”

“You don’t have to say it back,” Yuuri insists immediately, hand firm on the top of Viktor’s head as he leans back into the headboard of their shared bed. “You don’t have to say it at all.”

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri,” Viktor says, like a mantra of love that Yuuri doesn’t even _need_ his “I love you” to confirm anything. He raises himself with both arms so that he’s sitting beside Yuuri, hands reaching up to cup Yuuri’s cheeks and touching him reverently as one would an idol of worship. “Oh, _lyubov moya,_ but I must. I just,” he pauses, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows, “I didn’t think you would be the first to say it. You caught me by surprise.”

“Good,” he says, smiling when Viktor blinks at him in question. “You love surprises, don’t you? And I love being that, for you.”

A sound almost like a held-back sob escapes Viktor’s mouth, yet the smile on his face widens into something sun-bright and soft and _beautiful_. “You are, all on your own, the best surprise the world has given to me,” he says, pressing their foreheads together in a gentle imitation of the first time Yuuri had done it during a competition. “You wouldn’t have to lift a finger and I would still adore you the most out of anything else on this Earth.”

“Those are some confident words,” Yuuri teases, reaching up to squeeze his hands around Viktor’s own over his cheeks.

“And I’m confident in my love for you, so it balances itself out,” Viktor says, smile wide and unshakeable on his face as he raises his head to press a kiss onto Yuuri’s forehead. “ _Lapochka_ , you are everything to me.” He laughs, the sound watery and high in Yuuri’s ears as he leans down to press a chaste and sweet kiss to his lips. “Sometimes, I still doubt how much I deserve you- but I will never, ever stop in doing my best to be worthy of your love.”

“I could say the same for you,” Yuuri retorts, tears already brimming and flowing down his cheeks as he smiles a fond smile back at Viktor. “I never want to stop being the one who deserves your love.”

“Ah,” Viktor sighs, chest heaving with that one breath as he leans further down to hide his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. “ _Ah_ , how could I have not said it before? It feels so impossible, when everything you do only reminds me of how much I love you.”

Yuuri grins, barely holding back a giggle of sheer joy at hearing those words being uttered by that same mouth he has kissed over and over, and will continue to kiss until they are old and grey and wrinkled. “Right?” he says, laughter lacing his voice. “I feel the same. I’ve loved you for so long, it feels so strange to realize that I’ve only said it now.”

“Before,” Viktor begins, and Yuuri quiets when he recognizes it as the tone Viktor uses whenever he’s telling a story, “when I didn’t know you yet, I had thought that my past lovers were, perhaps, too loose with their tongues in telling me that they loved me. I didn’t understand how they could be so certain when they barely knew the whole of me. My parents, on the other hand,” he pauses to sigh, sliding his arms around Yuuri’s waist and squeezing once he has Yuuri in his embrace, “they did not say it often, if they said it at all. So I wondered- maybe they’re words I should not utter at all, if I wanted to keep what I loved.”

_If I spoke of my love, I was scared that the world would take what I loved away from me._

Yuuri barely managed to stifle a shudder at that thought, understanding what Viktor meant far too well. His confidence in speaking aloud his love for Viktor before, in interviews and the like, was mostly brought about by the quiet fear that Viktor would soon leave.

He had thought, then, that he could at least offer this one thing before Viktor would eventually, inevitably, go.

But Viktor did not leave.

Viktor doesn’t want to leave.

“But I’m yours to keep,” Yuuri says, heart beating aloud a song of love as he wraps his own arms around Viktor’s back in a warm embrace. “And I will stay, for as long as you want me.”

“Forever,” Viktor says, the question quiet but there in his voice as he pulls back- but not completely, still nestled comfortably in the cocoon of Yuuri’s arms.

Yuuri smiles, teary-eyed with cheeks flush in happiness. “Forever,” he repeats in confirmation, laughing softly when Viktor immediately smiles (and _oh_ , the sun could try and still fail to be as bright) and tugs him into another warm, loving embrace.

“I love you,” Yuuri says, and quietly, he thinks, _my heart has been yours for as long as I’ve known you._

“I love you too, _solnishko_ ,” Viktor says, squeezing his arms around Yuuri in a firm embrace, and Yuuri hears, unspoken but there:

_I’m yours, always._

And he smiles, because it’s only fair, isn’t it? After all,

he has always been, and will ever be, Viktor’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request completed! Hoorah!! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Request: "love is a word used too much and much too soon" (from Ch. Bukowski's "a definition") for a victuuri drabble please
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! As always, feedback is much appreciated and loved ♥♥♥


End file.
